Sepotong Kenangan
by Viselle
Summary: Langit ... mengapa kau menangis lagi? Air matamu jatuh dengan begitu deras, membasahi tiap permukaan yang kau temui Langit ... apakah kau tahu? Sebenarnya, aku pun ingin menangis sepertimu


Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

.*.

 **Sepotong Kenangan**

by

Ann

.*.

Peringatan: AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo(s),

tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

Dan untuk kalian yang berniat meneruskan membaca ...

selamat menikmati!

.*.

 _Langit ... mengapa kau menangis lagi?_

 _Air matamu jatuh dengan begitu deras, membasahi tiap permukaan yang kau temui_

 _Langit ... apakah kau tahu?_

 _Sebenarnya, aku pun ingin menangis sepertimu_

Rukia memainkan ponselnya sembari menunggu bus di bawah atap halte. Begitu asyik sehingga tak menyadari seseorang tengah berdiri di depannya dengan mata yang tak lepas darinya. Ia mengeluh, karena lagi-lagi harus mendengarkan tawa menyebalkan si penyihir setelah ia kembali gagal menaklukkan level 230 dalam permainan _Jelly Blast._ Ia langsung menutup permainan itu, mematikan layar ponselnya, dan menyimpan benda itu ke dalam tas. Setelah itu barulah ia menyadari ada seseorang yang memerhatikannya. Ia memutar mata, lalu membuang muka. _Pria ini lagi,_ gerutunya dalam hati.

"Udaranya dingin, seharusnya kau memakai jaketmu."

Rukia mengabaikan kata-kata pria itu. Berpura-pura tertarik dengan pemandangan hujan.

"Pakailah. Kau bisa sakit jika badanmu kedinginan seperti ini," ujar pria itu sembari menyodorkan sebuah jaket padanya.

Ia hanya melirik sekilas pada jaket kulit berwarna cokelat itu. "Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku tidak kedinginan," sahutnya dengan sarkasme yang begitu kentara.

"Kau jelas kedinginan. Pakailah." Pria berambut jingga itu berkeras.

Kekesalan Rukia naik ke ubun-ubun. "Kenapa kau selalu mendekatiku? Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku sama sekali tak mengenalmu," katanya sambil berdiri, memandang kesal pria di hadapannya.

Pria yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Kurosaki Ichigo itu, akhir-akhir ini memang selalu muncul di depannya. Pria itu selalu bercerita tentang dirinya. Seolah mengenal Rukia dengan sangat baik. Namun, ia tak mengenali pria itu. Tak satu pun memori tentang pria itu yang ia ingat. Dan ketika ia mencoba mengingatnya, kepalanya terasa begitu sakit.

"Apakah kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku?" tanya Ichigo lesu.

Ah, pertanyaan itu sudah berkali-kali dilontarkan padanya, dan jawabannya selalu sama. "Tak ada sepotong pun kenangan tentangmu di kepalaku."

"Tidak! Kau bukannya tidak ingat padaku. Belum, itu kata yang tepat. Karena aku yakin pada akhirnya kau akan mengingatku," kata Ichigo optimis.

Rukia menggeleng pelan, lalu ia beranjak, menyetop taksi yang melintas dan naik dengan tergesa. Sebelum menjauh ia sempat menoleh, memandang pria yang masih berdiri di halte bersama sebuah jaket dan perasaan yang tertinggal. Entah apa.

.*.

Rukia duduk di hadapan laptopnya. Jemarinya menari di atas _keyboard_ dengan lincah. Sesekali ia membuka berkas dan memasukkan data di dalamnya ke komputer. Ia tengah bergelut dengan laporan pajak milik salah satu kliennya. Begitu asyik dengan pekerjaannya hingga tak merasa bahwa hari telah berganti. Jam di sudut kanan bawah layar laptopnya sudah menunjukkan pukul. 00.00, bersamaan itu sebuah notifikasi muncul. Rukia mengkliknya dengan segera, berpikir mungkin ada sesuatu yang penting. Sebuah memo muncul di layar: "Ichigo's Birthday!" dua kata tertulis di sana.

"Ichigo ...," Rukia bergumam.

Hanya satu orang dengan nama itu yang ia tahu, dan orang itu adalah pria yang selalu mengganggunya. Rukia menghela napas, lalu menengadah, memandangi langit-langit kamarnya yang bergambar kelinci. Ia tak ingat kapan gambar-gambar itu menghias kamarnya, tapi ia menyukainya. Sekelebat bayang seketika muncul mengaburkan pandangannya.

" _Jadi, namamu stroberi?" Rukia bertanya dengan nada jail._

" _Hoi, namaku tidak semanis itu. Namaku ditulis dengan kanji 'Ichi' yang berarti 'satu' dan 'go' dari kata 'pelindung'. Jadi, arti namaku bukan stroberi, tapi ia yang melindungi." Si pria jingga menjelaskan dengan berapi-api._

" _Jadi, kau seorang pelindung? Hum, itu bagus, karena aku memang butuh seorang pelindung."_

Kilasan memori itu membuat Rukia tertegun. Ia mencoba mengingat lagi, tapi sakit di kepalanya menjadi tak tertahankan sehingga ia berhenti. Ia meninggalkan pekerjaannya, berjalan ke jendela, membuka penutupnya lebar-lebar, menghirup udara malam yang ia harap mampu menjernihkan kepalanya.

"Retrograde amnesia, " ucapnya pelan. Dokter Unohana mengatakan bahwa ia menderita amnesia yang bersifat sementara itu selepas kecelakaan yang dialaminya. Kecelakaan yang bahkan tak bisa ingat. Sepertinya, kecelakaan itu masuk dalam bagian ingatan yang menghilang, dan mungkin Kurosaki Ichigo juga ada di dalamnya.

Rukia mendongak memandangi bulan separuh yang menggantung di langit. Angin memainkan rambutnya yang memanjang melewati bahu. Ia kembali mencoba menelusuri setiap kejadian yang pernah dialaminya. Menggali lebih dalam kenangan demi kenangan yang tersimpan dalam memorinya. Namun semakin ia mencoba, semakin ingatannya mengabur. Sekilas ia bisa melihat bayangan pria itu, senyuman, uluran tangan, pelukan, kemudian kenangan itu pergi. Ia memejamkan mata, mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk mengingat lagi. Tetapi yang terjadi ketika ia membuka mata ialah air mata yang membasahi pipi. Ia menangis. Bukan karena sedih, namun karena frustrasi. Ia kembali memandangi bulan.

 _Bulan ... mengapa kau tak sempurna?_

 _Sebagian darimu menghilang, membentuk bayang-bayang di langit malam._

 _Bulan ... apakah kau tahu?_

 _Sebenarnya, aku sama sepertimu. Sepotong kenanganku menghilang, membuat hatiku tak lagi sempurna._

.*.

Ichigo itu datang lagi. Seolah tidak pernah bosan selalu muncul di hadapan Rukia. Lagi dan lagi. Hal yang dilakukan pria itu hanyalah bercerita, dan bercerita. Bukan tentang diri sendiri, melainkan tentang Rukia. Tentang apa yang disukai Rukia. Tentang apa yang selalu dilakukan oleh Rukia. Seolah mengetahui segala hal tentang Rukia. Namun Rukia bersikap tak acuh. Sama sekali tak merespon. Sikapnya seolah-olah pria itu tak ada di hadapannya. Walau tak dapat dipungkiri, hatinya mengiakan semua yang dikatakan pria itu.

 _Kami-sama_ , ia ingin mengingat. Rukia ingin memiliki kembali sepotong kenangannya. Ia ingin tahu apakah benar Kurosaki Ichigo berada di dalamnya. Benarkah ketiadaan pria itu yang membuat hatinya terasa hampa. Tetapi mengapa ia tak cukup kuat? Mengapa kepalanya terasa begitu sakit ketika mencoba menggali tentang pria yang mengaku mencintainya itu?

.*.

Sekali lagi Ichigo datang. Kali ini dengan sebuket mawar merah di tangan. Namun kali ini Rukia tak membiarkannya mendekat. Ia lelah merasa sakit. Ia penat melihat pria itu pergi dengan luka, karena ia masih tak mampu untuk mengingat. Rukia lelah menyakiti dan disakiti, sehingga ia memberi tatapan dingin kepada Ichigo.

"Sudah cukup! Berhenti mendekatiku! Sudah kukatakan aku tidak mengenalmu. Aku tak bisa mengingatmu! Kumohon ... berhentilah melakukan hal tak berguna ini. Berhenti menyiksaku seperti ini!" ia berteriak. Kekesalan, emosi, dan putus asa. Ya, ia putus asa. Ia kecewa pada dirinya yang begitu lemah, yang tak mampu menggapai sepotong kenangan yang menghilang.

"Aku tak bisa berhenti." Jawaban Ichigo sama putus asanya.

"Kenapa ...?"

"Karena aku tak ingin kau melupakanku."

Rukia terdiam.

"Di matamu, sekarang aku adalah sosok yang menyebalkan. Si pengganggu yang merusak harimu. Aku tahu. Tapi sungguh aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya tak ingin kau melupakanku. Jangan hapus aku dari memori ingatanmu."

Ichigo terlihat begitu hancur. Putus asa. Sama sepertinya.

"Maafkan aku."

Pria itu berlalu meninggalkannya. Seharusnya, Rukia merasa senang. Namun, hatinya justru terasa begitu sakit. Sekilas ia melihat bayangan dirinya tertawa bersama seorang pria. Ia mengenali pria itu ... dia ... ia pun terjatuh sebelum sempat menyebut nama itu. Kepalanya terasa begitu sakit, air matanya meleleh. Sungguh, ia benci dirinya yang seperti ini. Begitu lemah.

.*.

Hari berlalu. Ichigo tak lagi muncul di depannya. Pria itu pergi, seperti permintaannya. Tetapi kehampaan dalam diri Rukia semakin menjadi. Kekosongan itu semakin terasa. Dan kini, bayangan pria itu menjadi kawan baiknya, menemani ke mana pun pergi. Ia berharap ... sekali saja, Ichigo kembali. Muncul di hadapannya, dan bercerita. Ia akan mendengarkan semuanya, bahkan ia akan meminta lebih banyak cerita. Namun, itu hanya harapan kosong. Ichigo tak muncul. Tak lagi datang meski minggu sudah berganti bulan.

.*.

 _Langit ... kau menangis lagi. Tak bosan kah?_

 _Ah, tak mungkin kau bosan. Jika ya, maka bumi ini akan kering kerontang._

 _Langit ... kali ini aku akan menemanimu._

 _Ya, aku akan menangis bersamamu._

Sekumpulan awan kembali menjatuhkan ribuan tetes air. Rukia terdiam di sebuah kafe bersama secangkir cokelat panas sambil memandangi hujan. _Apa yang hujan bawa padaku hari ini?_ pikirnya. _Kuharap kau membawakanku Ichigo. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya._ Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayang muncul.

 _Rukia berdiri di bawah hujan, berhadapan dengan seorang pria. Mereka bertengkar, saling berteriak, lalu ia pergi. Berlari dan berlari. Ia tak memerhatikan jalan, lalu terdengar suara nyaring klakson. Ia membeku di tempat. Detik berikutnya, tubuhnya dihantam bagian depan mobil itu, melayang, kemudian terempas di jalanan beraspal. Ia mendengar teriakan. Seseorang memanggil namanya, kemudian tubuhnya diangkat, dipeluk dengan erat._

" _Jangan tinggalkan aku, Rukia! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"_

Perlahan Rukia kembali melihat pemandangan di depannya. Secangkir cokelat panas, kafe, hujan, dan ... Ichigo.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pria itu dengan penuh kekhawatiran. "Apa kepalamu sakit? Ah, bodohnya aku. Kau pasti sakit. Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu ke dokter Unohana. Dia akan─"

"Ichigo ..." Pelan Rukia menyebut nama itu.

Pria itu membeku. Menatapnya dengan penuh harap. "Kau─" Tercekat. Tak mampu Ichigo melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu," ucap Rukia disertai dengan sebuah senyuman.

 _Hujan ... kau yang membawa ingatanku pergi kala itu_

 _Menghapus seseorang yang begitu penting dari kepalaku_

 _Namun, hari ini kau mengembalikannya_

 _Ah, mungkin bukan kau tapi Ichigo sendirilah yang melakukannya_

.*.

 _ **fin**_

.*.

Banjarmasin, 04 Maret 2017

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
